1. Field of the Invention
2. Description
The invention concerns a device for the selective metering of seed intended essentially for sowing and/or reseeding soils and of additives intended essentially for improving (fertilizers) and/or treating (pesticides) soils.
The areas to which the device according to the invention relates are:                sowing, which is an operation undertaken after preparation of the soil (ploughing or other);        reseeding, or direct seeding, which is an operation undertaken to compensate, either for a natural mortality of the vegetation mat, or for a mortality caused by a contact herbicide treatment, without soil preparation;        reseeding which is an operation that consists in incorporating new grasses into an existing lawn;        improvement or treatment of the soil by dressing with very specific additives.        
The potential users of the device according to the invention are:                service providers such as landscape gardeners, regenerators of grassed sports grounds, equipment rental companies;        operators of golf courses and race courses;        departments responsible for the maintenance of parks and gardens of local authorities;        seed growers and cooperatives for grassing down vineyards and orchards.        